The Devilbats' Teaching Disaster
by squiggedpig
Summary: Sena’s getting bad grades in math, so his teacher threatens to ban him. Hiruma decides to, in the interest of not losing his star running back, tutor Sena himself. But what happens when the rest of the Devilbats try to help as well?


A/N: This fic is going to have multiple chapters, but they aren't going to be long. Basically this chapter is the introduction of the problem and the rest of the chapters will be Hiruma teaching Sena, with the other Devilbats randomly popping up to help him. And confuse him. And make Hiruma hurt him. xD Let the fun begin! **If you've read this chapter already, be warned: I changed it, so it may not be what you read last time!**

**Description:** Sena's getting bad grades in math, so his teacher threatens to ban him. Hiruma decides to, in the interest of _not_ losing his star running back, tutor Sena himself. But what happens when the rest of the Devilbats try to help as well?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eyeshield 21. Sigh. But I do own the math teacher I just made up. :D Yaaay.

* * *

Sena looked at his most recent math test and frowned. He seemed to be failing these more often lately.

"Sena, do you know why I called you in here?" his teacher asked him.

Sena looked up at the man and then back down at the test. He should be out practicing right now. Hiruma was going to kill him… "Is it because I failed this test…?"

The teacher nodded and leaned against a window. "Yes, but also because you've been failing an increasing amount of your tests and your homework assignments. You've been doing very poorly in math as of late."

"I'm sorry…"

"If you're really sorry, then you should try and bring your grades up. I know you're part of the American football team, but if that's getting in the way of your study time then I'm afraid that I'll have to have you banned from the team," the teacher said sternly.

Sena gasped, shooting to his feet. If he was banned, he didn't know what he would do. He loved to play and the team would suffer without a decent running back. Not to mention Hiruma would seriously kill him! "Okay, I'll try my best!"

"Good. We've got a unit test coming up, and if you're able pass it then I won't have you banned."

"All right," Sena replied, nodding. He bowed and then dashed out of the classroom and down the hall. He ran top speed towards the clubhouse, knocking down a few students in the process. He saw that everyone had already started practicing and cringed; Hiruma wasn't going to be very happy.

Tentatively, because he hadn't seen his captain on the field, Sena opened the door to the clubhouse. Hiruma was sitting at their strategy table, leaning back in his chair, legs propped up on the table, a magazine in front of his face.

"Um… H-Hiruma…" Sena stuttered. "I'm sorry I'm late…"

Hirum lowered the magazine, a smile on his face. "That's all right, Sena."

Sena let out a scream and passed out.

* * *

"…na."

Sena groaned, his head throbbing with pain.

"Sena…"

Who was calling his name? It was nice and soothing-

"FUCKING SHRIMP!"

Sena winced and opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch inside the clubhouse, the team surrounding him. He remembered how he had passed out after seeing Hiruma smile. Hiruma's smile… Sena gave an involuntary shudder.

"Are you all right, Sena?" Mamori asked worriedly, pressing an ice pack to his forehead. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"He'll be fine," Hiruma snarled, cocking a pistol. "Go get us some spikes."

"Wh- No! How can you ask me such a thing when Sena's-"

"NOW, fucking manager!"

"Fine," Mamori huffed. "But how many-"

Hiruma fired a few rounds into the ceiling. "Just go!" Mamori stormed out of the clubhouse, and once the door was shut behind her, Hiruma pointed his gun at Sena's head. "Now _you_."

Sena squeaked, terrified. "Wh-What is it?" he cried. He was still a little traumatized from seeing Hiruma's smile.

"Really, Hiruma, what's goin' on?" Monta asked, frowning.

"And why the hell did he pass out?" Jumonji jerked his head towards Sena.

Hiruma (and Sena) ignored Jumonji's question. "The fucking shrimp here is going to get banned from the team if he doesn't bring his grade up in math."

"EH?" the whole team cried, but Sena was yelling it for a different reason.

"How did you know that?" Sena asked, bewildered. He had just found out about it himself! Hiruma cackled and Sena shrunk away from. That guy was the devil…

"What're we gonna do?" Kuroki asked, frowning.

"AHA-HA! I'll be the new running back!" Taki cried, grinning.

…

"What're we gonna do?" Kuroki asked again as Taki fell over.

"I'm going to tutor the brat," Hiruma replied, dropping down onto a chair and pulling his laptop toward him.

Sena, wide-eyed, yelled, "What?!" From the looks on the rest of the team's faces, no one could believe what they heard.

Hiruma looked over his shoulder at his team, a black aura seeming to emanate from him. "Are you fucking deaf?"

"No, Hiruma," they said quickly and obediently. It was obvious that their quarterback was in a worse mood than usual because of the situation Sena was in. No one wanted to lose their only good running back before the Christmas Bowl.

"What are you waiting for?" Hiruma barked, making the team jump. "Go back to practice!"

* * *

A/N: I know what some of you are thinking: 'What about Ishimaru? He could be a running back.' Well, once again he's been forgotten. Poor boy. xD While they're doing this, he's with the track team. Since I changed up this chapter, the next chapter should come out tomorrow. Comment rant:

Ruto Kuntai – thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :D

Evan le Fay – THANK YOU. :D I dislike writing gigantic paragraphs that make your eyes bleed. And I do try to keep my spelling and grammar as good as possible, so thanks for commenting on it. My OTP is Hiruma/Sena too. /squeals:D And if that really was your longest review, I feel honored to have gotten it. Anyway, thank you thank you thank you! I really appreciated the comment.

Pain au Chocolat – poor Ishimaru; it can't be helped he's only funny when people ignore him. xD

Kiehlreise – thank you! I hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much. It should be up soon.

devil cat07 – yaaay! I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to want to watch out for it. And I agree, high-off-life was right, so I changed it.

Teagarden – me love you long time. :D Thanks for commenting.

Green.on.Black - /basks in the praise/ xD Thanks for the comment, and I hope you enjoy the next one.


End file.
